fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Gillian Alberona
Gillian Alberona 'is the daughter of 'Cana Alberona '''and '''Bacchus Groh. She was conceived through a one-night-stand, and was unaware of her father's identity until she was 13. Appearance Gillian is a young slim girl of average height. She has long dark brown hair with large thick curls. Her features generally resemble her mothers, sharing her tan skin, hair color, and body structure.She dresses rather plainly, in modest dresses often. Personality Gillian is mature for her age, and isn't often amused when with the other kids her age. She doesn't practice much magic, and spends researching real estate. While Gillian doesn't like to hang out with the children her age, she does learn to get along with them after hiring Jude, Rowen, and Molly to help her, and begins to hang out with them and assist them from time to time. She even sits down with Jude to chat and hangs out with Molly often. Relationships Family Cana Alberona Gillian has a very close relationship with her mother Cana. Having only her mother (and occasionally her grandfather) present during her upbringing, she is heavily reliant on her mother, and vise versa. Gillian be mature for her age, Cana has a strange respect for her, treating her as though she were an adult thanks to her intellectual nature. Despite the two having little in common, they share a strong bond and trust, though still keep their secrets from one another, such as Gillian's true father. Gildarts Clive Gildarts is Gillian's maternal grandfather, but feels he hardly acts as such. Despite being one of the only children in the guild to have a living grandparent, Gildarts is often off working so she hardly sees him outside of these periods of time he spends in Magnolia. When he is in Magnolia, he stays with Gillian and Cana, living in their house and helping take care of things. Following Gillian's birth, Gildarts stayed consistently to help raise Gillian as an infant, but later began working again following Gillian's maturity. However, when Gildarts is around, he is remarkably loving and protective of Gillian, just as he is of Cana. Despite Gillian having little interest in magic, he still supports her in her aspirations and hopes she will be successful in whatever it is she does. Bacchus Groh Bacchus is Gillian's recently revealed biological father. Having had a one-night stand with Cana years ago, the two conceived Gillian that night without Bacchus knowing. However, Cana carried the child without telling anyone who the father was, not even Bacchus. When Gillian was 13, she asked Jude, Molly, and Rowen to find out who her father is. After much searching they discovered it to be Bacchus, incidentally meeting up with Cana at his guild to give him the news. Bacchus reacted very positively, happy and proud to have a father. Since then, Gillian has regularly visited her father, getting to know him better and spending time with him. She is happy to have a relationship with her father, as is he. Trivia * Though Gillian wasn't introduced until Volume IV, she was in Magnolia for the duration of the other volumes, she just never interacted with the other members. She thinks they're all idiots. * During the ending of Volume III, Gillian escaped the capture of Fairy Tail with Gildarts, taking shelter in Mermaid Heel. Gillian was annoyed how excited her grandfather was to be surrounded by hoards of women, but she did like many of the mages in the guild. * Gillian is introduced when she plays one of the seven dwarfs in the Fairy Tail Theater Troupe's performance of Snow White. They offered her 2000 jewels to play the part, she ended up convincing Elwin to pay her 7500. * Gillian is very good with money and in fact, wants to one day go into real estate. * The reason Gillian asked Jude, Molly, and Rowen to find her dad was because they were the only ones she thought were stupid enough to help her with such a task, plus they were desperate for some kind of work. Unexpectedly, she ended up enjoying her time with the three and would continue to spend her time with them afterwards. Category:Fairy Tail